


On A Roll

by adamsangel (diredog)



Series: Adam One Shots [3]
Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: F/M, Implied zombie death, Machete Handles are versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredog/pseuds/adamsangel
Summary: Ronnie Peterson is someone who doesn't get a lot of attention so here's a fic of him getting a bit of action. Please be warned that there is implied zombie death, nothing gory, and most definitely smut involving some unorthodox methods.
Relationships: Ronnie Peterson/Reader, Ronnie Peterson/You
Series: Adam One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	On A Roll

Ever since the zombies started to pop up everywhere it was a little hard for Ronnie and I to ge t some alone time. That's why when we did get any semblance of alone time we really, really savored it. This time though, we found a secluded ranch house off on some deserted stretch of highway. We scoped it out for any of those creeps and for once came up empty handed. 

"No one's here, that's a first." He said with what seemed like a bit of surprise and happiness in his tone. 

"I'm not complaining. Maybe that'll give us some much needed us time." I purred, running my hands through his hair. He let out a groan of pleasure, leaning his head back as I pulled the hair at the nape of his neck gently. Within seconds he had me pinned against the wall, with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" He mumbled into my skin as he kissed down my neck, which hadn't completely healed since a few days back when he left a few quick hickies. 

"I think the last time we really got to fuck was when I was riding you in the front seat of your smart car. And you know how well that worked." I chuckled, giving a small squeak when he bit one of the tender spots. 

"Oh you're right...let's make up for that shall we?" He whispered in my ear. He lifted me in his arms, carrying me around the house until we found a bedroom. I couldn't help but start stripping the instant he set me down on the bed. 

"Let's try something new. Lay on your back for me sweetheart." His voice was commanding in the sweetest way possible. I did as he said, laying vulnerable for him to do as he pleased. He crawled over me, uniform still on, machete in his hand. 

"What exactly are we trying?" I couldn't help but stare at the machete, terrified and intrigued.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, caressing my face oh so gently. I nodded. Of course I trusted him, he had saved me countless amounts of times as I did for him. The nod was all he needed as he moved he covered machete and its handle toward my pussy. 

He made sure to go slow, sliding the handle deeper and deeper until he knew it was enough for me. I was biting at my bottom lip and didn't even know it until he stopped moving the handle, giving me a chance to adjust to the foreign feeling. 

He smirked and pulled it almost completely out just as slowly, causing my voice to crack just a hair. 

"R-Ronnie!" I cried out, hiding my face with a pillow I had found. He pulled the pillow from my face, and tilted his head.

"Don't want me to hear those beautiful cries of yours? I thought that's why we did this, so we could show the other just how good we feel." He teased as he moved the handle faster. He knew how much it embarrassed me to be vocal, especially when he wasn't also being vocal.

I couldn't help myself, wanting to give him the satisfaction of watching me come undone under his hand, so I moaned like he wanted me to. I couldn't hold back anyways, the way the handle curved and hit my g-spot made my head spin in the best way. 

"That's it, come undone for me baby, tell me how good I make you feel." He egged me on. I could feel the sweet heat building in my core, hearing a door downstairs creak open. Just as I saw the flash of grey at the door, Ronnie pulled the machete from me, causing me to cum and moan his name. 

He easily sliced through the head, turning around to smile at me. 

"I think this might be my new lucky machete." He kissed the handle where my juices still coated it, making me roll my eyes and crack a grin. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs with him, getting in the car. 

"I drive. You, my dear, get to-"

"I get to blow you while to drive, it's only fair." I licked my lips.

"I was going to suggest you sit on my lap on our way to the next town but that's just as good." And with that, we both left for the town we saw next.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was a fun one wasn't it? Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it 💕 !!


End file.
